Perfect
by cmspi
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy share some Christmas joy. Kinda BBxRae but more just their friendship. Oneshot.


_A/N: Hey, you guys! There's no need to pinch yourself, it really is me! I'm back and ready to par-tay! Seriously, though, I'm not sure if it was boredom from writing, being overwhelmed from my other things, or a mixture of the two but I haven't been writing for a really long time. I know you probably hate me for doing this instead of updating my current stories but truthfully I haven't written anything new at all. I just found this unfinished story in one of my old notebooks and typed it up. This was originally not intended to be a oneshot, but I tacked on the last line and made it into one. Enjoy._

"Jingle Bells, Robin Smells, Cyborg laid an egg, the T-Car and ship got demolished and Raven did ballet!"

Christmas spirit was Beast Boy's specialty. He loved Christmas like a 5 year old little boy.

"Why didn't you put Starfire in there?" Cyborg asked, still snickering at the thought of Raven doing ballet.

"You know how she gets when she's angry," Beast Boy whispered, shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah, but Raven…"  
"Oh, Rae's nothing but a bunch of empty threats."

"You wanna bet?" Raven looked up from her book, giving the two of them a menacing glare.

"Sure, Raven," Beast Boy said confidently, "Send me into another dimension. Throw me out the window."

She scowled but did nothing more. He smiled victoriously.

"Besides, Rae, you're perfect for ballet! You're already wearing the leotard and everything!"

Cyborg snickered. That did it for Raven. She quickly ran out of the room.

"Oh, that was mean, Beast Boy," said Robin, frowning but not looking up from his computer, "Go apologize."

"What? She's wearing a leotard- how is that mean?"

Robin gave him a frightening look and, fearing extra practice, BB scampered off to Raven's room. He knocked, but she didn't reply.

"Raven, come on, please open the door."  
She opened it up a crack, and Beast Boy noticed that she looked a little hurt. He felt a little tinge of guilt, but quickly shrugged it off as indigestion from Star's cooking.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"You didn't," Raven snapped sharply, "My feelings don't get hurt."  
"Come on, Rae," Beast Boy prodded, "You have feelings just like everyone else. Come out of your room. It's Christmas, you should spend it with your friends!"

"It's not Christmas, Beast Boy."

"It's the 18th, it's Christmas season. Please?"

Sighing, she opened the door. She was wearing her furry brown coat.

"Going somewhere?" Beast Boy, almost worried.  
"I was going shopping. It's Christmastime, remember?"

Beast Boy's eyes twinkled in delight.

"Oooh, Rae, can I go? Please? Please?"

Sighing again, Raven gave one sharp nod.  
"Whatever. Just hurry up."

She went down the stairs to the main entrance to wait for him while he got ready. Finally, he came out. He handed her a pair of gloves as they walked out the door.

"What are these?"

"Gloves, of course. Your hands must be freezing."

Truthfully, her hands were rather cold. She took the gift. Surprisingly, she could tell that they were womens', not mens'.

"Why do you have these?" she asked curiously.

Looking away, he waited a minute before answering.

"I just… do."

Shrugging with a raised eyebrow, she continued walking. The two were approaching the town now, where all of the shops were located. They passed the toy store, where all of the kids stood happily in front of the store window. It took Raven a minute to realize that her teammate was no longer right beside her. Looking back, it took everything she had not to laugh. There stood Beast Boy at the toy store window, towering over all of the excited children, mesmerized by something in the store. She walked back to him to see that he was staring at a beautiful sailboat.

"What are you doing?"

"I've always loved boats!" he said with a smile.

Beast Boy looked sadly back at the crowd of children as Raven pulled him away and they began to walk through the town. They stopped at the candy shop.

"Oh, Rae, could we go in here? Please?"

"Actually, yes. Star loves chocolate."

"So do you, Raven."

"No I don't!" exclaimed Raven a little too quickly.

"Kay, Rae, whatever you say," Beast Boy chimed, snickering at his rhyme.

For once, he was right. Raven did have a very unnatural obsession with chocolate. She often wondered how she wasn't fat, especially considering how she barely ever walked; she was partial to levitating.

They walked into the store. It was a child-at-heart like Beast Boy's dream. Shelves upon shelves of chocolate, fruit candy, licorice, caramel apples, jellybeans, more chocolate, caramel candies, gummy worms, bubblegum, and even more chocolate. They even had a special section of the store for cookies, donuts, cakes, and pastries. Beast Boy grabbed a basket and began filling it to the brim with all kinds of candy. Somehow, Raven doubted it was for Starfire.

She smiled, resisting the urge to giggle at the teenage boy goggling over the candy. She pulled her eyes away and grabbed a basket, picking out an assortment of candy for Starfire. Checking to make sure Beast Boy wasn't looking, she grabbed a couple of boxes for herself.

"Giftwrap?" asked the cashier when Raven made it to the counter. She took away her own candy and nodded. After paying, she stashed her private chocolate inside her coat and carried Starfire's package over to Beast Boy.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day."

Sighing, he walked over to the cashier and bought everything, exiting with Raven when finished.  
"Where next?" Raven asked him, looking around at the many stores that had people looking in the window, all trying to finish up their shopping.

The two spent a couple of hours shopping before they started walking home. They passed an alleyway on the way which Raven couldn't help but peek into. What she saw broke her already half-broken heart. A family, huddling together in an attempt to stay warm. The family consisted of a mother and a father and three children: a boy and a girl who both looked about 5 or 6 and a little baby girl who couldn't of been more than a year old.

Raven couldn't stop herself from walking over to the family, who peered up at her sadly, their worn-down clothes soaking from the falling snow. She shed her coat, and after removing the chocolate she wrapped it around them all. She then took the chocolate boxes she had bought for herself and handed it to the two elder children. Eyes twinkling like she had given them a brand new house with a feast on the table, the little boy and girl hungrily devoured the sweets. Their parents thanked Raven immensely, calling her a "true Christmas angel." Even the baby, who was introduced as Grace, looked very happy as she clutched the fluffy coat in her tiny fists. The two other children were confirmed as twins: Libby and Adam. Raven smiled, accepting hugs from the two five-year-olds before waving good-bye and walking back to Beast Boy, feeling rather proud of herself. The two walked away from the alley, both smiling, though Beast Boy a little more profoundly.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Yes?"  
"Are you perfect?"

Raven looked at him, a little surprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
She shuddered at his touch. A sudden warmth came over her which gave her the reason he was touching her: he was draping his own warm coat over her shoulders, which she just noticed were freezing cold after giving away the coat that she herself owned.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do, Raven. Literally."  
"It was nothing. That's my job, isn't it?"

"Your job is protecting people. Giving your time, your power, not your items and money."

"I like helping people," Raven said with a blank face, "Anyway, take your coat back. I can't possibly take it from you, it's freezing."  
"No way Rae, you're way too perfect." He smiled.

"Hardly."  
"I'll be fine, Raven."  
She saw him shivering in the cold but trying to hide it. Rolling her eyes, she kept the coat as they continued walking home.

"How much did you finish?" she asked idly, trying only to make small talk.

"Everyone's but yours, actually."

"Oh. Same."  
He grinned at her, looking down at her hands and suddenly remembering the small present he has already given her.

"Hey Raven?"  
"Hmm?"

"Those gloves- they were my mother's."

Raven stopped abruptly, looking up from her feet where she was staring, her eyes full of sympathy and compassion.

"Beast Boy- why didn't you tell me?"

"Hard to talk about it, y'know?"

She nodded, looking sadly at her hands.

"I can't take these, Beast Boy."  
"I want you to have them."

"But-why?"

"You remind me of my mother, Rae. Really."  
She looked at him, almost wanting to cry.

"I do? How?"  
"You're smart, funny, kind-hearted. And beautiful. Just like I remember her. And you accept me as myself. As the little green grass stain I am. Even if you can be kind of mean sometimes, you truly accept me."  
"You mean all of that, Beast Boy?" her eyes were truly tearing now.

"Of course I do, Raven."  
Little did Beast Boy know that he has just given Raven the best Christmas present she had ever gotten.

A/N: Leave a nice little comment, please:D


End file.
